Trouble and Problem meet Drool
by novasupernova
Summary: KIBBS...KIBBS...KIBBS for those who miss Trouble and Problem, missing Jaclyn and Joshua Todd? This outtakes from T & P.Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 the waiting

Title : Trouble and Problem meet Drool

Genre : Established relationship, Humor

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : NCIS…Definitely NOT mine!

Outtakes from "Trouble and Problem" and "Drool", this time McGee is included in the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 the waiting**

It was a fine evening, marking summer in the suburban Washington DC; at the corner of a peaceful neighborhood yard stood a two-storey house along with its lot and backyard, little do people know that there is a boat in the house's basement.

A little boy is sitting on the steps of his front terrace, supporting his tired head with his hands, he seems restless, once in a while he stretches his neck, looks to his right and left, waiting…waiting for the arrival for his "best-coolest-favorite" cousins in the whole world!

The little boy is Robert Jethro Gibbs, he calls himself Bobby; he has wavy brown hair that his dad loves to mess with and he has a set of beautiful blue eyes that his mother adores.

He is now two and a half years old, about the same age as his Cousin Jaclyn the first time she met then Boss Gibbs, who is now his daddy, and things were a little bit complicated!

Last week, he found out from his mother that Cousin Jaclyn and Joshua are coming to DC and staying in his house for part of their summer holiday.

The chubby two and a half year old jumped and ran around his mother, who was still on the phone, he could not wait for his cousins to arrive at his house, imagine a full week of fun! He's been counting the days since that night.

Robert barely remembers the time he spent with his cousins, the last time they saw Robert, he was nine months old; after that they just talked over the phone.

This morning, as he wakes up, the first sentence to his dad was, "Jaclyn, Joshua here daddy?"

Then his dad messed his already messy wavy hair and told him they'll be here TODAY! And then he made him go down for his breakfast because his mother is already waiting.

Robert already asked for his parents' permission for his cousins to sleep in "his basement" and they said yes! So this morning before his dad went to work, he placed two roll away beds in his room, one on each side of his smaller sized bed; of course he helped by carrying the pillows and blanket needed.

See, his mommy has grown "big" to his eyes, her stomach is growing, she doesn't walk so fast anymore and she walks funny. She has something growing inside her and it moves too!

Months ago, his dad had another "man talk" with him in the basement while he was helping his dad building his boat. His dad talked about his mother's condition, that she shouldn't be too tired and that he is a big boy now, it is about time for him not to make too much mess in the house; he is going to be an older brother. But his dad refused to answer when he asked whether they were going to have a boy or a girl, because he really wants a boy or a dog.

--------------------------------------------------

This morning, as soon as Robert went downstairs, before he had his breakfast he slipped out to his front porch in his pajamas. Just to make sure! In case his cousins arrived, knocked on the door and nobody happened to hear.

He stands in front of the door, concerned that they already left because nobody hears them knocking, until his father pulls him inside the house for his breakfast.

Robert slipped out to the front porch again after he finished his breakfast; his dad was laughing at him when he found him still in his pajamas sitting on the stairs of the porch as he was about to leave for work.

His dad has to drag him inside for the second time, this time his mother locked the front door, he noticed. His dad told him to wait inside the house and his uncle and aunt will arrive with Jaclyn and Joshua hopefully by lunch time.

The toddler busied himself in the kitchen, storing away yesterday's grocery which Abby, his mom and he purchased. They bought plenty of "Robert's forbidden sweet food", it was fun!

His mom said that he could have one piece of sweet each day with his cousins.

Abby and old Ducky told him stories about how his cousins got him mom and dad together, Robert loves hearing the stories, especially about Cousin Jaclyn about to get spanked by his fierce mom, he received a spanking too, but just the once!

Robert often made Ducky retell the stories when Ducky spent the night in his house.

After he finished his lunch and stored his candy as neatly as possible in his designated cupboard in the kitchen, he was fidgeting, impatient; he decided to call his dad.

He pressed the speed dial button number 1, that's NCIS HQ; months ago his dad taught him, so he can reach his dad in case of emergency. But since then, Robert often calls the HQ to speak to his dad, Ducky and his NCIS friends.

The operators already know his voice by heart and they connect him with whoever he wishes to speak, IF they are not busy! His mom is very particular about that! Unfortunately, when he called the HQ, the operator told him that his dad was out of the office and he asked for his Ducky, naturally.

"Ducky, Autopsy"

"Ducky! Joshua and Jaclyn are not here!!!" Robert complaints

"Oh, be patient young man, they'll be there soon and we are going to have fun. I promise, OK? Now, be good and run along. Have you memorized the numbers and letters I taught you?" The ME distracts the boy, asking his grandson sweetly.

Tony is in the Autopsy room with Ducky, they were dissecting a drowning victim found last night, when the talkative ME picks up the intercom.

Listening to Ducky answering the call, Tony knows right away that Ducky is talking to Gibbs's boy, who learned to call the HQ three months ago.

Tony is still engrossed at the bloated corpse on the slab, he can hears Ducky voice approving Robert over the phone, the schmuck is smart, Tony admits.

The boy asks lots of questions which he doesn't even know the answers for, he has potential and the aging NCIS ME makes sure that the boy learns to his full potential, and never once does Tony hears the boy complain.

"So…Trouble and Problem are coming to town and they are arriving today." Tony speaks to the ME as soon as the ME hung up, the sometimes grumpy ME is always in a better mood after he has been with Robert.

"Oh yes Antony! I cannot wait!" Ducky exclaims and beams at the corpse!

"Me too! I plan to take them out, to paint the town red Ducky!" Tony rubs his palms together in anticipation.

"Paint the town RED??? And what do you think you are going to do with them? Where are you taking them? And can you handle three very active children at the same time? I don't think so Anthony!!!" The overtly protective old man questions the senior agent.

"It's a surprise Ducky!!!" Tony winks at the unhappy ME, who is about to start talking again, when he is interrupted by the arrival of a sweet tattooed girl.

"Oh no, Tony! I am taking them out, I've told Kate!" Abby walks into the Autopsy room in her white coat.

Ducky exhales, "and where are you taking three under age children Abigail?" Ducky looks at her sternly, not very pleased with her intention of taking three children out.

Before Abby can answers Ducky, he continues…as usual, "I hope, not to one of your "PHAT" parties, Abby", and he goes on while Abby and Tony are looking at each other.

"You know, I don't understand you guys nowadays. What is the fascination with the night life, what do they call it?...Clubbing! Yes! Clubbing! And the underground…" suddenly Ducky realized that the two of them have left him alone, he was talking to himself and the bloated corpse! Never mind, at least the corpse doesn't cut his sentences.

----------------------------------------------

"_Robert Jethro Gibbs_! How many times do I have to drag you inside the house?" Kate is standing by the door, talking to her son who is sitting on the steps of the front porch; she notices a few of his gun collection are neatly lined up beside him.

"It is almost dark Bobby, c'mon…come inside the house, we can hear them from inside" Kate tries, she drags her son for the third time today.

"Bobby is waiting for Jaclyn and Joshua" he answers morosely, it has been too long. He's waited for hours, he tidied his room, memorized his numbers…and yet no news on his cousins, and its already late, judging from the orange streaks from the sun who is about to go to bed.

Kate feels sorry for him, but tries really hard to hide her laughter; what a scene, the boy with lines of his toy guns on his side. "Bobby, they'll be here...", then both of them hear the familiar sound, followed by a familiar car driving towards their lot. Robert looks up to the car.

Gibbs is wearing his glasses now; he can clearly see his wife and son by the porch, he smiles at the scene, sees them wave at him…and "DADDY!!! Joshua and Jaclyn NOT HERE!!!" the kid bellows, about to run towards the car, but Kate holds his elbow and only lets him go when the car stops.

"Daddy wait! Bobby open!!!" he loves opening car doors, and he opens the door for his dad.

Usually his dad would swoop him in his arms and place him on his shoulder. "Daddy, Joshua and Jaclyn are not here!" he sounds like a broken record.

"I know Robert, I know…let's wait inside" He calms him down as he strides towards the house.

As he reached the door, he slipped Robert down and kissed his head. Then he kissed his wife and her bulging belly.

Robert finds his dad's latest habit funny! He looks at his dad and laughs at him.

He comments while laughing, "Daddy kissed mummy's fat tummy!!!"

"Mommy's tummy is NOT fat Bobby!" Kate complaints half heartedly.

"Yes! Mummy's tummy is fat!"

Robert looks at his mom in a funny way, it is obvious!

"Tony said too! And Tony said mummy will be fatter!!!" He explains as he raises his arms, describing to his parents just how Tony described his fat mom to him weeks ago.

"Bloody Tony" Kate murmurs, "Poisoning my son's mind", and their next door neighbors can hear Gibbs's laughter and few seconds later a painful yelp.

The trio enters the house. Gibbs is still rubbing his pinched side and he hasn't even locked the door, when suddenly Robert stops in his tracks, listens carefully and without warning, releases his hand from his dad's, opens the main door and dashes outside.

Gibbs realized that he needs to get back in the field, he can't even catch his son who is not even three years old, he misses catching his hand by a split second.

Gibbs quickly runs after his son, who is now screaming at the top of his lungs: "JACLYN! JOSHUA!" jumping excitedly before he makes a mad dash to the car.

Finally Gibbs manages to snatch his elbow, "Robert! What did I tell about running towards cars!" he says sternly, but he doesn't have the heart to scold him.

Robert is obviously delirious, his cousins have arrived in his lot, "Daddy! Jaclyn! Joshua!" unable to form a complete sentence as he tries to wriggle out of his dad's grip, pulling himself away from his dad.

Kate laughs, waving her hand at them.

Seconds later, they can hear more deafening happy screams: "AUNT KATIEEE! JETHROOO! BOBBY!"

Jaclyn and Joshua each stick half of their body by the car's window.

Kate sees her brother shaking his head, while her sister in law covers both her ears as their kids scream – it is already six in the evening.

Gibbs can not contain his son's happiness anymore, Robert has been pleading at him with his eyes, wanting to get close to the moving car. As soon as the car stops at his lot, he lets go of Robert's hand.

The tot runs to the car and opens the door on Joshua's side; at the same time Joshua opens the door, and the six years old picks his cousin and struggles to lift him up by his waist.

Jeremy, Kate's brother, swoops down to his nephew and throws him into the air while his children are circling him.

Robert laughs cheerfully as he is thrown into the air a couple of times. Jeremy realizes that the boy is not light.

He asks "What did your mommy feed you Bobby???"

"Chicken" he answers smugly, and they all laugh.

"My turn, my turn" Jaclyn tugs her dad.

"Oh no Jaclyn! You are too big now," her mom intervenes.

By that time, Kate and Gibbs reached the circus.

Trouble and Problem sweetly kisses their aunt and her fat tummy, and they both lunge at Jethro…at the same time, they are now big and strong enough to make their ex marine uncle move a couple of steps back.

Robert is still sitting on his uncle's shoulder, clapping his hands – his cousins and their family has arrived, his house is going to be full and merry.

"Come into Bobby's house" he said to all of them, inviting his guests in and the fun is about to start.

----------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2007-BETA (MV)

This is 'new' to me, making Jaclyn and Joshua return to their aunt and uncle…this time with Robert, joining the fun.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 the fun begins

**Chapter 2 the fun begins**

The usually reasonably calm house turns into a circus arena.

Bags are everywhere; children are running in different direction, while the adults try to get things organized before dinner starts. Jeremy teases Robert, asking him what's for dinner, and he answers, "Chicken again".

Hmm, Kate thinks in her heart, thank God it is roast beef tonight or her brother would have laughed and made fun of her, like he always does.

Robert can hardly eat his dinner, he is so busy – taking care of his guests; going up and down from his chair, back and forth the kitchen…taking this and that for Cousin Jaclyn and Joshua.

After a long fun dinner, by the time they put their luggage away neatly, it is already past eleven at night. Jaclyn and Joshua are tired from the long trip but they are too excited to sleep – they station themselves in Robert's basement, playing and talking with him.

Kate's brother and his wife are continuing their journey tomorrow morning, they are going to visit one of their closest friends down South at another state.

The Gibbs's house is more than adequate to accommodate the entire additional family, but NO - Jaclyn and Joshua refuse to sleep in the regular boring bed in the guest room downstairs, they opt for the rollaway beds in 'Robert's basement'.

It is almost midnight when the Trouble, Problem and Drool are in their pajamas; both Gibbs and Kate are in their son's room, chatting with the three children.

Kate can see Robert's eyes twinkle – her son is in high spirits and he can't stop talking, even though his sentences are far from being perfect.

Gibbs is in the middle of Robert's bed with Robert, Jaclyn and Joshua surrounding him. Their parents are tucked away in the guest room, exhausted from the trip; they have to rest so that they can continue their journey the next day.

-----------------------------

Then she remembers: "We brought presents" Jaclyn exclaims as she slips down from the bed and walks towards their bags.

"Jaclyn, get mine too" Joshua orders his younger sister.

"Ok, ok" she obliges.

"Boys! They are bossy!!!" Kate hears her complain, murmuring to herself, as she digs into her bags. Kate tries hard not to laugh.

Jaclyn and Joshua saved their allowance for over a year to buy presents for their aunt, uncle and Bobby.

Kate receives a beautiful star shaped brooch, for their 'favorite aunt'.

Gibbs receives a mean sized thermos cup with "best uncle in the world" written on the side, "for your coffee" they explain to him as he opens the gift.

"Thank you guys" Gibbs said to them, he kisses Jaclyn's cheeks and hugs Joshua.

Last but not least, like a good boy – Robert fidgets by his bed, looking at the scene in front of him, he is waiting…waiting for his turn. Kate glances at her son, she looks at him proudly; he is quite well behaved for his age.

Robert's patience pays off! He receives three presents.

One from his uncle and aunt, one from Cousin Jaclyn and another one from Cousin Joshua.

From his uncle and aunt, he receives a small sized Marine uniform, Robert touches the material carefully, unable to speak – he now has a Marine uniform, just like his dad's.

"Robert…you'll thank your aunt and uncle tomorrow, won't you?" Kate reminds the astounded boy.

"Bobby thank now" he decides as he runs past his mom, about to go towards the guest room.

"Oh no Robert, they are already asleep, tomorrow, OK?" Kate catches his arm.

"OK" he replies quickly, obviously he is still very curious about his two other presents.

"Bobby! Come here" Jaclyn is equally impatient for Robert to open her present

"You haven't open our present yet" Jaclyn points at the two gifts on his bed.

"OK" he dashes to his bed where his dad is sitting, he is so happy that he lunges and kisses his dad for no reason.

Robert opens the present from Jaclyn – Kate whispers: "Oh…my…God!" as she sees a huge basket of assorted chocolate, marshmallow, candy, sour balls, Gummy bears, Jelly beans and many other types of candy.

Gibbs eyes enlarges in surprise as he sees what are inside the basket, his son is in heaven and his wife is in shock.

"BOBBY LOVE JACLYN!" the toddler exclaims and hugs his cousin fiercely.

Jaclyn grins happily, Gibbs witnesses her sticking out her tongue at her brother – Trouble and Problem are competing against each other over whose present Robert likes best!

"Auw…Jaclyn, your present may be bigger but mine is much cooler" Joshua said with confident in his voice.

"Robert, you haven't opened the present from me" Joshua urges the baffled boy.

Robert is overwhelmed! He doesn't know what to do. He is not done admiring his marine uniform, he is still not done taking inventory of his assorted sweet baskets, he doesn't know where he can store ALL the candy - his favorite food – and there is another unopened present for him; but he doesn't wish to let go of his opened gifts.

Then Gibbs calms him down, "Robert, put them down on your bed, nobody is taking them away from you, OK?" he looks at his wife who is still mesmerized with the huge quantity of candies, as she is the one who usually takes his candy away from him.

"…then you can open the present from Joshua" Gibbs continues, he is still gazing at his own thermos in his hands; he is surprised with the thoughtful gifts, he is glad and the guys and him planned something that will rock Joshua and Jaclyn's world.

Robert rips off the wrapper and he finds a bottle green plastic rifle, he just strokes the rifle gently, afraid that he might break it, his eyes are gleaming, he is lost in his own world.

"It's to go along with your uniform Bobby" Joshua explains to his cousin.

"It's dad's idea Joshua!" Jaclyn intervenes, reminding her brother that it is NOT his idea.

Joshua ignores the annoying comment.

"Robert, what do you say to Joshua?" Gibbs wakes the boy from his daydream.

Robert looks surprised, he looks up from his rifle, swings the sling over his shoulder and beams at Joshua and screams, "THANK YOU JOSHUA! BOBBY LOVE GUN!"

Kate flinches as she hears the boy's scream along with the additional chatter bugs, the kids are hyper at midnight, she wonders how on earth are they going to put them to bed. Half an hour later, after lots of "good nights and kisses", Kate and Gibbs tuck the still excited kids into their bed.

Robert refused to have all his presents to be put away, just for tonight, he bargains with his mom; he placed the hugebag of sweets by the nightstand, tucked his uniform under his pillow and his rifle by his side.

-------------------------

"I've never seen him that excited Kate" Gibbs yawns as he slips into their bed.

""I know, I am glad they are here Jethro" Kate snuggles deeper into her bed, and embraces her husband as he slips in between the blankets.

They are comfortably lying on the bed. Kate is six months pregnant now with their second child, within fifteen minutes, with one of his hands on her belly she is fast asleep.

Gibbs is about to fall asleep, after satisfied from sniffing his wife; but he is jarred awake by sounds: a click and definite footsteps from downstairs. He could have sworn that he locked all the doors and windows. It couldn't be Jeremy or Lucy, they were both dead to the world hours ago.

He quickly grabs his gun, walks out from his room, thinking about his wife, three kids who are asleep in the next room and he is glad that his brother in law is in the house.

Gibbs cocks his gun by the door, he wishes he's been on the shooting range, it's been more than a year since he last fired a gun, he descends from the 2nd floor , aims the gun at the door and…

"Jethro! Put the gun down! It's us for God's sake" Ducky is shocked to be greeted by a gun at the dead of the night.

Suddenly the ME is pushed in front by Tony, Ducky stumbles forward, if not for Gibbs catching his arms, hewould have fallen flat on his face, then the Director sees McGee following DiNozzo.

"Where are the kids?" Tony and McGee ask at the same time looking around the empty living room.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and points at the time, it is one in the morning.

Then Abby enters the door with a cloth bag in her arms – asking the same question, "Where are the kids?"

"Sorry Boss! Late case!" DiNozzo explains quietly, he sees Ducky is glaring at him, the ME must be really angry; Ducky has been bugging him to hurry up but they are not done yet, and the kids are already asleep.

"Wow Gibbs! You are wearing a robe now???" Abby is looking at him…up and down, must be Kate's idea.

"Very funny Abby" Gibbs smirks, slightly embarrassed with his attire as he is used to his old shirt and boxer shorts.

"You think they'll be awake Boss?" DiNozzo is not willing to leave yet

Before Gibbs can tell him to go to hell, Kate and him spent almost half an hour to 'sedate' the kids; then they hear a crash – it's McGee, he crashes into the coat stand by the door and it topples down, causing a racket.

"SHHHH McGee!" Abby and Tony hiss fiercely at him.

"Jethro…" They hear Kate's voice from the 2nd floor

"The clowns and Ducky, Kate" Gibbs looks up to her, announcing them.

The quiet night turns into a late night carnival.

"DUCKY!!! ABBY!!! TONY!!! MCGEE!!!" Jaclyn and Joshua greet their friends from the second floor.

They hear the racket – Jaclyn orders her brother to investigate, she says it might be robbers, and Joshua said that only the most idiotic robbers dared rob this house, everybody has a gun or more.

"JOSHUA! JACLYN!" equally loud excited greetings from the gang.

Jaclyn and Joshua climb down the stairs and run towards them; they hug their friends in turns: first they hug Ducky,letting the old man praise them and tell them how much they have grown; them they hug the rest of the guys, Jaclyn even makes Tony carry her in his arms.

Little Robert reaches the group last because his short leg couldn't run as fast as his cousins and he is still very sleepy, but happy to see the usual crowd in his house.

In between the excited talking and shouting, the inquisitive two and half years old notices something – it is a cloth bag, by the door, near Abby's leg…and it is moving! He cocks his head, paying attention to the moving bag tied with a blue ribbon and commented: "What's that?" as he points at the bag.

Then Ducky remembers: "Oh yes yes! Jaclyn, Joshua, we have something for you, it is just 'one' thing from all of us, it's your Uncle Jethro's idea and we all believe that you are both responsible enough to be…"

Abby fidgets and interrupts her ME, "OH DUCKY! C'mon already!" she is now jumping on the spot with the bag in her hands.

"Guys, let's open your present together!" Tony urges the kids and they walk closer to Abby.

Kate is hugged by her smiling husband, looking up at him, curious – she has no idea about this particular gift. Then she gasps as she sees a light brown furred dog, 'Oh my God, Jeremy is going to kill me"

"No he won't, I've checked with him" Gibbs replies - kids love surprises, but not adults, he realized that, so he called his brother in law to check about the additional member to his family and he said it is all right.

"PUPPY!!!" Trouble and Problem shouts in unison.

"Doggie!" Robert is surprised, he is pointing at the sleeping doggie still in Abby's arms, about to be transferred to Jaclyn's arms.

"It's a Golden Retriever guys! Male" McGee explains to the kids.

"Thank you…" They manage to speak.

Robert is jumping - suddenly he is not sleepy anymore - trying to see the doggie in Jaclyn's arms more clearly.

Gibbs hoists him up so he can have a better look at it and the boy gently strokes the dog's head.

"Guys! Some help here" McGee calls for Tony and Abby, he is carrying a load of stuff.

"WOW!" Jaclyn and Joshua exclaims, as they see the dog's bedding and food.

"Thanks Probie!" Tony takes the credit, as he takes the stuff away from him and gives them to the kids and Jaclyn kisses Tony all over.

It is almost two in the morning and the Gibbs's living room is full; when Kate asks whether they are hungry – they say no. But when she quietly slips out to the kitchen and returns with tray of sandwiches and a jug of milk, they swarm over them.

Kate looks at her dearest friends…eating with gusto, she knows their schedules and their eating habits.

Never once did she imagine that she'll marry the man who recruited her, Gibbs used to be 'broken', she used to be lonely – and look at him and her now. Kate gazes at her man, sitting with her son who is already dozing off to sleep in his arms.

Robert refuses to be taken to his room either by his mom or dad – so he is now fast asleep, safely tucks in his dad's arms.

Ducky, amongst the cheerfulness around him, still manages to witness his old friend, the old bastard, who is sometimes looking at his son with love and contentment in his eyes.

It is half an hour later, when: "Joshua, Jaclyn, it's enough baby, go to bed now" she decides for them, she can see that they are tired and sleepy even though they claimed that they are not…as they yawn.

"Come Abby, help me get the rooms ready…you guys are all staying here for the night, it is nearer to the HQ," Kate comes to a decision for her closest friends.

Within fifteen minutes:

DiNozzo and McGee are sleeping comfortably on the living room's couches.

Ducky is sleeping in 'his room' where he always sleeps whenever he spends the night with the Gibbs family.

Little Robert is fast asleep and does not wake up when he is carried upstairs; so he is sleeping with his parents.

Abby is sharing a room with Trouble and Problem. Abby is the Gibbs's regular sitter – so she has some of her pajamas there, it is her second home.

Problem solved and everybody is assigned a sleeping arrangement.

Gibbs, the man of the house, switches off the main light, satisfied with the conditions and goes back to his room.

He smirks with wonder – wondering what tomorrow's gonna bring with Trouble and Problem in town, this time with a sidekick – Drool, his son.

-----------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2007-BETA (MV)


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast, lunch & dinner

**Chapter 3 Breakfast, lunch and dinner**

The next day,Kate wakes up. She sees her child and husband still asleep and tiptoes out of the room towards her kitchen. Despite the lack of sleep, she is in high spirits because her family is in her house.

Going towards her kitchen, she is thinking about serving breakfast for - she starts counting - eight adults and three kids. Then Kate sniffs the air. Something smells good! She stops in her tracks as she enters her kitchen. It is already warm and - the most important thing - a variety of food are in serving dishes on her island already!

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Her brother greets her - mocking her tardiness.  
And he continues: "Kate! Tsk tsk tsk, shame on you! You are married with 'one and a half kid', YET you are late, you are a lazy…" he stops talking as his wife cuts him short by throwing a napkin to his face.

"Lay off her, Jeremy!" his wife scolds him.

"Yeah, Jeremy!" Kate adds, standing behind her sister in law - grinning at her brother who is giving her 'the look'.

"So? What time, Kate?" her sister in law asks her.

"We fell asleep around three in the morning," Kate replies. Her brother lift his hands in the air, he is annoyed. How could women understand and can communicate without full sentences.

"I see…the scream?" Her sister in law is still curious.

"The present - the dog!" Kate replies as she drinks her coffee.

"Where is the present?"

"In Bobby's room - asleep." Then Kate realized the amount of food they had prepared for all of them. She exclaims: "Thank, you guys!" Breakfast is obviously - ready!!! Prepared by her brother and his wife.

Jeremy boasts: "We are wonderful guests, sis" as he shows off, flipping his famous 'Flapjack' pancakes.

"I know, I know, thank you." Kate kisses the husband and wife happily.  
Then:  
"Morning…WOW!!!" DiNozzo is rubbing his eyes, looking at the food - actually early morning feast - on the kitchen island, "I though I smell food…but…this is…wonderful" he stares at the food laid out in front of him, as he swallows his saliva.

Kate shakes her head - Gibbs has coffee radar, while Tony has food radar.  
Tony does a quick food inventory: eggs, sausages, cereals, glasses of milk, pancakes, assorted types of syrup and …."UHHHH BACON!!!!!" Tony gloats, as he positions himself by the bacon…very crispy bacon, the smell is heavenly, imagine the taste!

"The best breakfast…EVER!" he murmurs in excitement, like a five year old boy. Sometimes, even Robert is better behaved than Tony, just sometimes - Ducky acknowledges.

He is about to take one or two pieces of bacon from the platter when Kate slaps his hand away from them.

"Ouch Kate! You are as fierce as ever! Motherhood didn't change you! You are actually worse than before! Poor Bobby, to have a mom like you" he goes on: "I wonder why the Boss married you, because…"

Tony's yapping is shortened by a really hard slap to the back of his head.

"Morning," Gibbs sort of murmurs in her ears as he leans over to kiss her cheek - and Kate beams at him.

Jeremy and Lucy Todd gawk at the incident. They've heard of "Jethro's head slap" from their kids, but they assumed that their children exaggerated because their children talk about their uncle as if he is a superhero, but no, they were not boasting, they are telling the truth.

"Get Ducky and Abby," Gibbs orders DiNozzo.

"There is no need, I am here." Ducky announces himself, he is squeaky clean at seven in the morning. Jeremy can see that the old man is comfortable in the house. Kate and his children talked so much about him.

"Where are the children, Caitlin?" Ducky looks for the signs of destruction around the kitchen and living area.

"They are still asleep, Ducky, but don't worry, I will take them to HQ, today, I promise." Kate answers the ME tactfully, she knows how much he is looking forward to spend time with them - they were all he talked about for an entire week.

"Speaking of the devils…" Jeremy comments as he witnesses his children with a tattooed lady in pink PJs. His children raved about this Abby, and his Jaclyn said that she wanted to have black hair too!

"Ahhh, children!" Ducky greets them gaily.

"And Abby!" the Goth feels left out.

"Yes, of course, Abigail," Ducky quickly replies.

"Good morning, mom, dad, Aunt Katie, Jethro, Ducky, Tony, McGee," Jaclyn addresses everybody.

"Sucker" Joshua murmurs to his annoying sister, but Jaclyn ignores his sarcastic remarks and walks towards the gang and lets them praise her.

-----------------------------------

Breakfast is fun!

They enjoy the good meal and the special company. Jaclyn and Joshua bicker - as usual, for quite some time - until their mother glares at them.

Their bickering goes like this:

"I am going to name the puppy_ Jelly Bean_"

"EUWWW,_ Jelly Bean_? He is a MALE, Jaclyn!" Joshua says - exasperated.

"So? Jelly Bean is a nice sweet name for a male dog!" Jaclyn can't see what's the problem with the name_ Jelly Bean_.

"No way! I am going to name him_ Killer_!" the five and a half year old decides.

"_Killer_? NO! You are NOT!" Jaclyn fiercely reply

"Why not?_ Killer_ is a good strong name - not like_ Jelly__ Bean_!" Joshua mocks the girly name.

"It's ugly!"

"No it's not!"

"I said_ Jelly Bean_"

"He is NOT a SISSY"

"But…"  
Their heavy bickering is abruptly stopped when they hear their mom clear her throat and see her deathly glare - they are glad that they are sitting safely between their aunt and Jethro.

-------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the master bedroom:

Robert is gradually awoken by the sunlight streaming through the partly closed blinds. Groggily he sits up on his parents' bed, looking to his right and left, assessing his surroundings while rubbing his heavy eyes.

He has no recollection of how he got to sleep in his parents' room. The two and a half year old wonders how he ended up there.

Then he remembers! All his presents and a doggie! He looks around the room, it is so quiet - no traces of the excitement that he remembers: his uniform, just like his dad's; his new big gun; his bag of candies! His cousins; his gang; the doggie…oh no…they were all a dream, all just a dream!

What a disappointment. Robert feels a sadness which he can't contain and he starts crying brokenheartedly. He cries his heart out, the only way he knows how to express his distress. The boy cries until tears streak down his ruddy face. He is so sad he can't stop crying, hehas never felt such disappointment before.

In the meantime:

Gibbs is seated nearest to the living room. With his still impeccable hearing he hears a vague cry. Without saying a word he rushes to the source of noise. He wonders what happened to his son who seldom cries.

Gibbs finds his toddler is a sorry state. He quickly calls his name and hugs the wailing boy. He rocks his son, hugging him and asking: "What happened, son? What is it? Talk tome," while he looks at the surroundings, looking for clues for what might have provoked his crying.

After a while, Robert manages to speak amidst his wrenching sobs: "Bobby sad…no present…no Jaclyn…no Joshua…no doggie…Bobby sad"

Then Gibbs finally understood - his son can not comprehend last night's experience.

"Robert, they are downstairs, Jaclyn and Joshua are downstairs, you were not dreaming, boy, and look, son! Look!" Gibbs points at something that is about to enter the room.

At that time "Jelly Bean / Killer" decides to stop sniffing around the foreign place and enters the room - the pup was awoken by a cry.

"Doggie!" Robert is surprised, he was not dreaming, the doggie isreal! His sobbing subsided.  
Gibbs lowers Robert and the puppy dashes to the little boy, wagging his beautiful tail excitedly, licking Robert's salty face (after the tears), cheering him up.

Within seconds the boy has forgotten the reasons he cried so miserably just a few minutes ago. Robert squeals joyfully as Killer Bean / Killer plays with him.

"No more excitement for you, young man!" Gibbs shakes his head and pats his son's head.  
Robert laughs heartily as the puppy licks him and the puppy's nose is cold! It tickles Robert. Then he tried to pick the fat puppy up from the floor. He held the puppy around its tummy with both his hands and said: "Bobby go down, daddy!" His teary eyes are now twinkling with joy.

-------------------------------  
Kate is surprised to see Robert's streaky flushed face. She notices the arrival of the puppy and her son, in his dad's arms. Then Gibbs whispers to her: "He thought last night was a dream" and Kate nods knowingly.

'Trouble' and 'Problem' make 'Drool' sit between them. They fuss over their cousin while Jelly bean / Killer waits impatiently by their feet for his meal, which Abby takes care of later.

The three kids are lost in their own world for a while. Jaclyn spoon-feeds Robert and he lets her! Little miss nosy tells him that his mother used to spoon-feed her when she was young and now it is her turn to takes care of him.

Robert says OK and sits obediently - a very rare sight. Kate looks at her son who usually can't sit still for more than a minute or two.

Jaclyn and Joshua's parents are getting ready to continue their journey. They regret having to leave the full house, but they promise they'll be back A.S.A.P.

Suddenly, Robert remembers his unfinished business. He slips down from his chair and dashes towards his aunt and uncle and thanks them.

"Thank you, Bobby LOVES MARINE!" he hasn't figured out how to say uniform yet, and they beam at him.

Tony comments to McGee: "Damn, the kid can say thank you!"  
McGee clears his throat, warning Tony to stop talking. Gibbs is looking at him with a very dangerous smile. Tony is saved by Trouble and problem.

"Bobby like my present the best, daddy," Jaclyn informs his dad.

"Yeah right, Jaclyn! I don't think so!" Her brother retorts. He rolls his eyes in annoyance and they bicker again, as usual.

Abby, Tony, McGee and Ducky are still amused by their quarrels. Robert is enjoying the special attention, he is looking back and forth between Cousin Jaclyn and Joshua, and he doesn't have anybody to quarrel with him, yet!

Then little Gibbs speaks up: "Bobby loves ALL PRESENTS" and Trouble and Problem shut up!

"Shame on you guys," their dad shakes his head.

Gibbs realizes that it is almost eight and his guys are still loitering in his kitchen. "You'll be late," is all he says, and the gang quickly thanks everybody for the wonderful breakfast and left.

"I want to send them off" Jaclyn decides as she slips down from her chair.

"Me too!" Joshua joins her.

"Bobby too!" The chubby two and half year old follows his cousins, not wanting to be left behind.

After sending Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky to ask if they could stay outside and play in the lot, with Jelly Bean / Killer, Gibbs says no! Even though the three of the beg, he still says no!

"No more discussion, guys."

Jeremy overhears how Gibbs handles the kids. "Excellent method!" he murmurs to Kate.

Kate just nods. "Yep!"

And they hear Gibbs threaten them that he will spank anybody's butt who dares play in the front lot unsupervised, and the three of them rush inside the house.

Jeremy crosses his arms in front of his chest, watching the 'incident.' Now the three kids and their dog are in the house and they actually listen to their uncle. He has to admit that his brother in law's stern tone is to die for.

"Can we play at the basement, Jethro?" Jaclyn asks him sweetly.

"Of course, you guys can play anywhere inside the house and the backyard." Gibbs pats her head lovingly.

"Don't worry, Jethro, I will take care of everything, I'm the eldest," Joshua says to his uncle - assuring him.

Jaclyn is NOT happy. "We are not babies, Joshua!" she snaps at her older brother.  
Robert just grins. He is not bothered by the bickering.

"I know, I know! But I am the eldest," Joshua explains smugly.

"So what???" Jaclyn retorts.

"GUYS!" their parents bark in unison, "You'll help clear the table first! Then play nicely!"  
"If we hear one word from your Aunt Katie and Jethro, your dog is going to the pound, understand?!?" their parents threaten.

"Yes, sir!" Robert quickly replies as he grips the dog's fur tighter. And the neighbors can hear the laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------  
It is almost noon when the dishes and laundry are done. After many kisses and hugs, the duo's parents continue their journey and they will be back in a week to pick up their kids.

Gibbs left his house hours ago, after being kissed by his wife, son, and niece - while his six year old nephew shook his hand. Basically he was sent off by an entourage.

Kate looks at the three kids playing in the living room with Jelly bean / Killer. They just finished ransacking the basement. Kate is seated on her comfortable couch, resting her legs, listening to the kids while she is reading.

They are still arguing about the 'name'. Usually Kate is alone with Robert, the arrival of her niece and nephew definitely brightens their day. Moreover Joshua and Jaclyn come to her once in a while to help her with chores and to talk to her.

Kate is thinking about what she should feed the kids, when suddenly she hears them argue again, while her son is lost in his world, petting the 'doggie' lovingly.

"Come here, Jelly bean"

"Don't call him Jelly bean! It's Killer!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes you will, Jaclyn!"

"Robert! Which name do you like best? Jelly Bean or Killer???" Trouble and Problem decide for a neutral opinion from their hardly three year old cousin.

Kate head snaps up from reading her magazine. Oh no, she said to herself. She sees Robert looking back and forth at his beloved cousins.

A few seconds later he answers: "Bobby likes both." Her son doesn't wish to hurt anybody's feelings. That, Kate is certain, he got from her, not her husband.

And the chubby toddler kisses the pup's head lovingly, not paying attention to his stunned cousins.  
Jaclyn and Joshua gawk at each other:

"So, he has two names?" Jaclyn asks her brother.

"COOL!" Joshua agrees.

Problem solved, the Golden Retriever is called:

Then Bobby exclaims, "BOBBY LOVES KILLER BEAN"

Yep, the pup's name is settled! His name is Killer Bean.

----------------------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2007-BETA (MV)

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Chuck E Cheese

**Chapter 4**

**Chuck E Cheese's**

Great, the name of their puppy is settled! Problem solved - Killer Bean it is.

Kate thinks she can finally read in peace, at the back of her mind already thinking about lunch for the growing children. But the peace and quiet only stays for about an hour.

Joshua approaches his aunt. "Aunt Katie, what are we going to eat for lunch?" the six year old wonders.

"What do you want for lunch, Joshua?" Kate puts down her book and looks at her nephew as she asks him with a smile.

Jaclyn was coloring with Robert. Actually the little girl was showing Robert how to colorwithin the lines, when she overhears the conversation. Her small head snaps up, she dashes to her aunt as well and asks:

"Can we have Chuck E Cheese's for lunch, Aunt Katie?" as she gives Kate her killer smile: the one that gets her everything, with her dad. Jaclyn uses the opportunity, as she sits next to her pregnant aunt and rests her head on Kate's bulging tummy, looking up at Kate with her dopey eyes.

Robert witnesses his cousins smothering_ his mom._He leaves his drawing paper and runs to his mom. "Bobby hugs mommy too". Kate doesn't have to wonder for too long where her son gets his jealous streak from – his dad!

Robert questions his mom,he has never heard that weird name that Jaclyn mentioned before. "What's 'Chuckcheese', mommy???" not being able to pronounce it correctly.

"You have never eaten at Chuck E Cheese's, Bobby???" Jaclyn exclaims and looks at Robert in horror. How could it be possible?

"Poor Bobby." Joshua pities his baby cousin.

"No," Robert replies sadly as he shakes his head and looks at his mom with curiosity.

"We never take Robert to Chuck E Cheese's, Jaclyn," Kate pinches the girl's tiny nose – gone is the hope of no junk food for her child.

"OK, OK. We'll go to Chuck E Cheese's for dinner with your uncle_ if_ he says it is OK." Kate is still hoping that Jethro might say no, even though she doubts it.

Joshua tries his luck. "What about Chuck E Cheese's for lunch_ AND_ dinner?"

"No, Joshua," Kate laughs – these kids, as she remembers how her husband melted under their 'fingers' years ago.

Suddenly, Robert has an idea. "Mommy, lunch with daddy? Office?" he suggests as he kisses his mom excessively, not wanting tolose to his cousins. After all, she is_ his_ mommy.

----------------------------------------------

**HQ**

"Gibbs," he answers his line.

"Daddy, this is Bobby," his son greets him. A smile is etched on his face as he hears his son's voice.

"Yes Robert," he acknowledges the boy. Gibbs notices that his son is showing off his language skills to his cousins.

"Mommy, Joshua, Jaclyn and Bobby arecoming to daddy and everybody" he struggles, and continues, "…for lunch, together daddy," he explains.

"Don't go anywhere, daddy," he reminds his dad.

"All right Robert, I won't go anywhere. I will be waiting." Gibbs can hear Jaclyn dictating to Robert just what to say and he hears Joshua's voice in the background, saying that his sister is bossy.

-------------------------------------

The Director of NCIS has been waiting for more than an hour. It has been two hours since his son called him, informing him that they are coming to the HQ, to have lunch with him and 'everybody else'.

He has been pacing back and forth, calling Kate's mobile and his home line with no success.

"Gibbs, stop pacing! You are giving me a headache," Abby complains to her director. She heard that 'the babies' are coming and she would like to greet them in the lobby.

"Where are they?" Gibbs looks at his watch. Calling Kate's mobile again, he looks at Abby, drinking her Caf Pow.

Abby shakes her head. "You look like an old tiger, waiting for…did I say old?"

Abby realizes what she just said as she receives a glare from Gibbs. "Sorry boss man" she murmurs. The techie decides to wait inside the HQ – her boss man is way too grumpy.

Gibbs is about to drive home when he notices Kate's car arriving in the lot – he can see movement and excitement in the car. A few seconds later, he can see that Kate, Joshua and the dog are in the front seats while Jaclyn and Robert are in the back.

Kate parks her car near the entrance. Screams and barks can be heard from the lobby as Joshua with Killer Bean in his arms and Jaclyn jumps out of the car, the second it stopped.

Robert is NOT happy! He is the last one out, as the two and a half year old is still strapped in his 'baby' seat.

"What's the hold up, Kate?" Gibbs asks his wife as she exits the car.

"Try pleasing three kids, each with a mind of their own and an overactive puppy, Jethro!" Kate looks at Gibbs incredulously.

"I want this, I want that, I don't want this, I don't want that. Oh my god! And your son is angry" Kate finishes her sentence.

Gibbs is about to ask her why the boy is angry but changes his mind as he opens the back door – he knows.

Robert is mad! He pouts and crosses his arms at the front of his chest.

"Bobby BIG BOY! Bobby don't like this!" he tugs the strap that is holding him down, his face is red, he is definitely angry about the current seating arrangement.

"Robert, you are too young to sit on your own." Case closed – no discussion, Gibbs decides.

"No!" Robert is cross.

Gibbs unstraps the kid. "C'mon, jump out of the car. Your cousins are already destroying your bullpen, c'mon." The Director ignores his complaint.

Robert gets out of the car, still upset and the three of them enter the building, while McGee helps out with the food load.

"Grumpy pants, just like his dad!" Kate grumbles.

"I heard you, Kate," Gibbs replies

"I know." Kate retorts.

The security guard teases Robert, the angry looking imp. "Little Robert, what are you so mad about?"

"Bobby not little!!!" Robert stamps his feet in frustration – the man picked his sore spot.

That's it, Kate has had enough. She pulls the boy aside, just a few feet away from his dad. The security guard and Gibbs can see Kate speaking sternly with the kid for a couple of minutes, until the kid nods and Kate hugs the boy before they walk back to Gibbs.

"You know what, Gibbs, I never once thought I would say this, but you have proven me wrong! YOU are soft!" The security guard says to the only director who brings his gun to work.

Gibbs just smirks. Never once in his life has he ever heard someone call him 'soft'. Bastard and jerk, plenty of times, but not soft. He was a God damn Marine and soft is not in his dictionary.

"Daddy, pick Bobby up, please," his son begs as he takes his hand and raises one of his feet, signaling that he wants to be in his arms – and Gibbs picks him up before they continue their walk to the bullpen.

-------------------------------------

The elevator doors open to the bullpen.

Jaclyn and Joshua are showing off Killer Bean to the guys in the bullpen. Robert forgets his anger when he sees his cousins and dog. He quickly slips down from his dad and joins the fun.

Jaclyn sees the opportunity to manipulate her uncle. She hugs Gibbs's leg and looks up at him with her dopey eyes. "Jethro, can we eat at Chuck E Cheese's tonight? Please, Jethro?"

Ducky and Tony are looking at the hard core Marine and witnesses the man melts in the little girl's hand. Gibbs pats her head and says yes – no questions asked.

"Ducky, do you think that's how ALL his ex-wives got him to marry them???" Tony tries to be funny, at the same time mocking Gibbs for his soft spot for children. But the ME doesn't reply, instead he gets a sharp blow to the back of his head.

Lunch is fun, but the anticipation of dinner at the theme restaurant 'Chuck E Cheese's' is even better.

Robert throws a fit when Kate wants him to take his nap. The kid bargains with his mother: No afternoon nap while his cousins are here and he will behave and they shake on the deal.

Abby is so excited about Chucky E Cheese that she gulps more Caf-Pow than usual. As a result, she talks faster, is more hyperactive and drinks even more Caf-Pow, and the kids love it! And so does Killer Bean.

After their chaotic lunch, Gibbs and the senior agents have their monthly meeting. So, the kids stay with Ducky and the man couldn't be happier, even Palmer is having fun.

At a quarter past six, Gibbs and Kate go down to autopsy to picks up the children. She gasps in surprise as she sees the 'scene' as they enter the cold pristine room.

Three small bodies on three cold slabs - lying still.

Gibbs smirks and says: "They are pulling our legs, Kate"

"I know, but still, not funny!" Kate holds her stomach as she stares on the bodies. "If Jeremy sees this - he'll flip, Jethro."

The couple walks towards the three mischievous kids. Killer Bean lies underneath the slabs, wagging his tail.

Gibbs is standing in front of the slabs, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Then he sees Robert's nose twitch.

Then at the same time, he 'attacks' Jaclyn and Joshua, tickling their tummies – and they squirm and finally laugh. But Robert stays really still, just like he promised his cousins.

Kate raises her brow, as she looks at her son, then she looks at her husband and she grins mischievously! She has an idea.

She steps closer towards Robert's slab. She rests her head on Robert's feet and she starts sobbing. Calling Robert's name over and over again, saying how sorry she is that she scolded him, took his candies away from him, and saying that she regrets spanking the boy. After her small sobs, she pretends to cry and hugs Robert's body.

Kate stops her fake crying the second she feels the boy quiver under her, then she hears her boy's sobbing, not fake like hers. Seconds later when he starts bawling, Kate quickly stops her charade and picks him up to calm him down. Nobody teases the kid when he stops crying, even Trouble and Problem are shocked.

--------------------------------------

Abby, Tony and McGee are already waiting in front of the entrance.

Abby is all jumpy and excited with the prospect of Chucky E Cheese's. Tony stops her from drinking any more of her Caf Pow, and she almost pounds on him.

The big group exits the HQ, on their way out they cause quite a scene, imagine:

One director, one pregnant woman, one extremely talkative ME, two bickering overactive children, one chubby toddler who wants to do everything and finally one over active puppy on the loose.

"What are you guys doing here? You should be home." Gibbs meanly addresses Abby, Tony and McGee.

"AW GIBBS! We are joining you guys!" Abby retorts quickly.

"You guys are not invited." Gibbs teases them while he takes the kids' hands and walks towards their car, while the children hops all the way.

Abby looks horrified, but before she manages to beg or defend her case, Kate takes her hand. "Of course you are invited, Abby," she reassures the goth, and they all make their way to the designated theme restaurant.

-------------------------------------------

**Gang fight**

Unfortunately, Killer Bean is not allowed in the facility. So, sadly, accompanied by McGee, Joshuapicks up the dog and locks him in the car, leaving the window open just slightly.

When they enter the restaurant, Abby's and Robert's eyes shine with excitement and awe. Abby starts jumping in anticipation, still holding Robert's hand as the kid exclaims, "WOW!!!" fascinated with the arcade.

When the time comes Joshua and Jaclyn act as their leaders. They feel very sorry for Abby and Robert who have never set foot in their favorite restaurant.

While the gang and little gangsters are roaming the area; Kate, Gibbs and Ducky pick the largest booth in the corner, slightly further away from the center of games and entertainment. Ducky beams, admiring the crazy environment, filled with overactive children, 'unleashed' by their exhausted parents, running around in every direction.

So, as Gibbs and Kate listen to Ducky's non stop speech about cheese, milk and children's growth. Tony, McGee, Abby, Robert, Joshua and Jaclyn are having the time of their life.

The kids make friends easily and fast. Most of the children in Chuck E Cheese's are curious abouttheir tattooed sitter. Most of the little girls love McGee more than Tony, but they love teasing Tony. They make their new goofy friend carry them to the slides and play pen.

While playing, Robert, Jaclyn and Joshua make separate trips to their 'home base' table, for drinks, all flushed and excited.

Special Agent DiNozzo gives up after half an hour, but Robert refuses to let him sit in the booth, finally exchanging Tony with his dad.

-----------------------------

Plates of pizza and soda finally arrive at their table. Ducky looks at them in awe, he has never seen such greasy, cheesy food in his entire life before. As Kate is about to call the children and fellow sitters to the booth, she sees the unexpected:

Three adults carrying three angry children, with their feet still dangling on the air and kicking.

"What's wrong, guys?" Kate questions them.

"They had a fight." McGee explains in between gasps of breath, he is carrying Joshua.

"What???" Kate almost screams in disbelief and she glares at the trio.

"Robert too???" She can't believe it.

"Yes," the three adults answer in unison, as Abby lowers Jaclyn and Gibbs lowers his son to the floor.

"He started it, Kate," Gibbs starts to explains to his wife, but before he can explain any further, Abby cuts in.

"But it is not his fault, Kate!" Abby exclaims. She is afraid that Kate might spank him right on the spot, the woman is strict with the boy.

Finally, the boy expresses himself: "Bobby angry, mommy!"

Kate rolls her eyes in frustration. "Robert! You can't even speak in full sentences yet and you already picked a_ fight_???" she says incredulously.

Jaclyn intervenes. "It is not his fault, Aunt Katie."

"Yeah!!!" Joshua adds, supporting his sister.

Jaclyn starts explaining, "There was THIS dwarf that made fun of Abby's tattoo and hair and Robert asked him to stop!"

"But he didn't!" Joshua adds furiously.

"…instead, he teased Robert too!" Jaclyn continues angrily.

"And Bobby got mad!" Joshua concludes.

"And Robert kicked the boy's shin!" Abby claps her hands excitedly and stops the second Kate glares at her.

"Yeah, Robert kicked the dwarf." Joshua says rather smugly, forgetting that he is supposed to defend Robert, not being smug about the incident.

"And his friends PUSHED Bobby!!!" Jaclyn expresses her displeasure.

"SO, we pushed them back!" Joshua wipes his sweat with his arms.

"And WHAM! Bobby kicked him again!" Jaclyn smacks her fist into her other hand. She is so proud of her cousin.

"Yes mommy! WHAM!" the perpetrator finally explains to his beloved mother, as he kicks his foot to show what he did.

Before Kate can say anything, Abby hugs her favorite boy and kisses him all over his ruddy face. "Thank you, Robert, thank you for protecting me. No man has ever done that for me!"

Robert doesn't really understand, but he just puffs his chest slightly and says: "OK Abby."

Tony murmurs to himself: "Kids are scary," and Ducky laughs at the top of his voice.

Kate couldn't believe the reaction. "Aren't you going to say anything, guys? Jethro? Ducky?"

"Say what, Kate?" he slowly hugs his displeased wife, pulling her aside.

Ducky intervenes: "If we hear the story from all the witnesses, it is not his fault, Caitlin." Ducky says as he is still mesmerized by the very cheesy pizza on the table and the children's' antics.

Then the kids realized that they are very hungry and the food has arrived.

"Bobby hungry, mommy." He tugs his mother's hand, looking up at her with his innocent eyes.

A few minutes later:

The kid seat with gusto. So do the adults - except Kate, who is just staring at the guys eating the very greasy food in delight and covers her mouth with one hand.

"Kate, Gibbs, we should come here more often." Abby said to the decision makers.

"Mom and dad refuse to take us to Chuck E Cheese's," Joshua complains.

"Yeah, it is because Joshua puked all over himself," Miss Nosy adds.

"You puked too!"

"No, I didn't."

"Guys," Gibbs warns them – gently.

Then, Robert realizes that his mother is not eating. "Mommy, not eating?" he asks as he pulls the cheese off of his pizza for his mother. Kate has no choice but to swallow the cheese and thank her son.

"Bobby likes 'chuckcheese', daddy," Robert declares to his father who is sitting beside him.

"OK, we can come again, some other time." Gibbs nods at him. Ducky notices that his old bastard friend hardly ever says no to the boy. The old ME wonders what kind of antics the children can produce.

------------------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2007-BETA (MV)


End file.
